Si c'est un rêve
by Alexiel974
Summary: Un matin, une jeune femme se réveille sur la cité des anciens et réalise son rêve... JS/OC Fic cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma copine Marie.


**Note de l'auteur :** _Cette fic a été écrite comme cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, Marie, qui est le personnage principal de cette histoire. Merci à toi ma puce, de m'avoir autorisée à la publier. Encore un fois JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_A tous ceux qui se demanderaient ce que j'ai mangé de pas net avant d'écrire ça, je réponds : ^^' ben, rien, c'est mon état normal, désolée... _

_Bonne lecture à tous, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un com pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ! _

**Si c'est un rêve… **

**France. Quelque part dans le Nord. Soir du 23 décembre.**

« Et toi, si tu devais faire un souhait pour Noël ?

- J'aimerai rencontrer John Sheppard.

- Tu veux dire Joe Flanigan ?

- Bah non ! Tant qu'à faire un souhait, autant en profiter, non ? »

Marie sourit en se rappelant cette conversation qu'elle avait eue l'après-midi même avec son amie Sophie. Elle soupira et sortit sur le balcon de son appartement et s'accouda à la rambarde. La nuit était tombée depuis des heures et il faisait froid. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Pas un nuage en vue.

« Bon, ben pour le noël blanc, on repassera… »

Elle pensa à ses parents et à sa sœur partis fêter noël sous le soleil du Maroc. Elle n'avait pas pu partir à cause de son travail. Elle soupira encore. Elle avait été invitée à fêter Noël avec Sophie, mais avait prétexté un rendez-vous pour décliner l'invitation. C'était le premier Noël en couple de Sophie et Stéphane, et bien qu'elle les adorait tous les deux et aurait aimé passer cette soirée avec eux, elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur soirée, qui promettait d'être bien moins romantique à trois.

Elle sentit le ciel un instant avant de penser à voix haute :

« Noël sur Atlantis avec le beau John, ça doit être quelque chose quand même ! »

Elle sourit et rentra se mettre au lit.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Le lendemain. **

Le bruit des vagues tirèrent la femme de son sommeil.

« Le bruit des vagues ? »

Elle sursauta dans son lit. Elle n'entendait pas la mer de sa chambre normalement ! Elle écarquilla les yeux. La vue qui s'offrait à elle n'était pas celle de sa chambre, mais celle d'un paysage qui lui était malgré tout familier… Elle était dans une chambre de la cité d'Atlantis. Marie sourit avant de se laisser retomber dans son lit. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'elle rêvait de la cité atlante. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues, quand soudain un autre bruit la tira de sa somnolence. Elle posa les yeux sur la source du dit bruit et reconnut une radio. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien la déranger pendant un rêve ?

Elle prit la radio, la porta à son oreille et, comme elle l'avait vu faire des dizaines de fois dans la série, enclencha le bouton de l'oreillette, lançant un "oui" hésitant.

« Miss Grey ? Vous êtes réveillée ? demanda une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Euh… oui

- Je vérifiai, comme convenu. La réunion est dans une heure.

- La réunion ? demanda-t-elle en peu perdue.

- La présentation. Rendez-vous à la salle de la porte dans une heure.

- Ah ! Euh… d'accord ! »

La radio s'éteignit. Marie la sortit de son oreille et la regarda l'air suspicieux. Quel drôle de rêve, tout de même, pensa-t-elle.

Elle posa l'appareil sur la table de chevet, hésitant entre se pincer pour se réveiller ou continuer à rêver un peu. Finalement, elle décida de se lever et de se préparer pour cette fameuse préparation.

Elle prit une douche rapide puis ouvrit l'armoire où s'alignaient des uniformes atlantes. Elle en prit un.

« Bon, ben au moins, je suis une civile ici aussi. » se dit-elle en avisant le vert sur son uniforme.

Sur la table de chevet, elle prit les deux écussons qu'elle pensa fort logiquement être les siens, un insigne atlante qu'elle accrocha à son épaule droite et un drapeau français à l'épaule gauche. Elle sortit ensuite prudemment de sa chambre, se demandant par où pouvait bien se trouver la salle de la porte.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une technicienne, qui lui sourit.

« Perdue ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu, oui. répondit timidement la française.

- C'est normal, cette cité est immense ! Où allez-vous ?

- À la salle de la porte des étoiles. Je dois y être dans… 40 minutes. dit-elle après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre !

- 40 minutes ? Vous avez le temps ! Je vais d'abord au mess prendre un café, ça vous intéresse ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ? » répondit Marie.

La technicienne lui tendit la main :

« Anna Perez !

- Marie Grey » dit-elle en serrant la main tendue.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent donc partager un café (enfin, un café pour Anna, et un jus de fruit pour Marie). La française apprit qu'Anna était sur Atlantis depuis près de deux ans. L'américaine, d'origine mexicaine, lui dit que la "visite" de la cité était une tradition pour les nouveaux, « plus ou moins chouette, ça dépend de qui sert de guide » avait-elle ajouté avec un sourire. Elle avait eu de la chance, c'était le major Lorne qui avait servi de guide lors de son arrivée. D'autres avaient eu droit au Dr McKay… souvenir inoubliable ! Marie sourit, ce rêve était vraiment étrange.

Anna la conduisit ensuite à la salle de la porte des étoiles.

En y arrivant, la jeune française regarda la porte des étoiles. Vue de près, elle était vraiment très impressionnante.

« Grey ! »

Une voix masculine la tira de sa contemplation. Elle se retourna en direction de la personne qui venait de l'interpeler pour se retrouver en face de lui ! Elle en resta sans voix. John Sheppard en personne ! Dans son uniforme vaguement désordonné, les cheveux soigneusement en bataille, il était plus craquant que jamais.

« Alors, Grey ! Ça a été cette première nuit sur la cité des anciens ? »

Marie mit quelques (longues) secondes avant de répondre.

« Oui, ça a été. Merci.

- C'est la première fois que nous avons une française sur Atlantis… ajouta John, puis, avisant l'arrivée d'un groupe de militaires. Tiens, voilà les nouveaux. On va pouvoir commencer la ballade. »

John regarda Marie et sourit. Elle se sentit rougir. Bon sang que cet homme était beau.

Le chef militaire d'Atlantis expliqua rapidement aux nouveaux venus ce qu'il appelait "le guide du bon fonctionnement d'Atlantis" tantôt sérieux, tantôt plus détendu. Etant la seule civile du groupe des nouveaux, Marie sentait bien que leur guide était bien plus cool avec elle, ce qui la rendait folle de joie.

Une fois la visite terminée, elle fut néanmoins surprise de l'entendre lui proposer un café. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme, et se retrouva donc au mess pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

« Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous la cité, Grey ? demanda le militaire.

- Grande ! répondit la française en souriant.

- Et encore, je ne vous ai pas emmenée aux stations chéroniques… plaisanta John.

- Oui, je sais. répondit la jeune femme. En voyant l'air surpris de John, elle ajouta rapidement : J'ai vu des plans de la cité. »

Après un moment de silence, Marie avisa un grand sapin nu posé dans un coin du mess.

« Vous préparez Noël ?

- Ouaip ! On a prévu une grande fête ce soir ! Vous tombez à pic. J'espère que vous avez pensé à mon cadeau ! »

Marie sourit.

« Mais bien sûr, Colonel ! »

C'est un drôle de rêve, certes pensa-t-elle, mais c'était un beau rêve !

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent un moment à discuter. Marie le trouvait drôle, en plus d'être charmant. Elle passait vraiment un agréable moment.

« Comme tous les nouveaux, je suppose que vous n'avez rien de prévu aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda John alors qu'ils se levaient de table.

- Non, pas que je sache.

- Bien, alors suivez-moi, je vous enrôle ! rit John.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Préparer Noël, venez ! »

Marie le suivit donc, plus que ravie de "devoir" passer un peu plus de temps encore en sa compagnie. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de ne pas se pincer à son "réveil". Si c'était pour passer la journée avec l'homme de ses rêves (littéralement parlant) alors plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Il l'entraîna à travers les couloirs de la cité jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait un tas de cantines militaires, fraîchement débarquées du Dédale. Six militaires s'affairaient déjà à déballer et vérifier leurs contenus. Quelques secondes après John et Marie, une femme entra à son tour dans la salle.

« Ah, voilà Keller ! » dit John avisant la doctoresse.

Jennifer Keller se dirigea vers eux et John fit les présentations.

« Vous êtes arrivée hier ? demanda Jennifer.

- Oui. répondit Marie

- Oh, vous êtes la remplaçante de Stuart ?

- Stuart ? demanda John, devançant la question de la française.

- Susan Stuart, l'assistante de Wolsey.

- Oh, fit John se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas même pensé demander à la jeune femme quel poste elle occuperait sur la cité. Bon courage, alors ! ajouta-t-il en souriant. Bon, Mesdames, on s'y met ? Où est Teyla ?

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, je l'ai croisée en venant, elle sortait du gymnase avec Ronon. répondit Keller.

- Bien ! » conclut John en se frottant les mains.

Les trois atlantes se mirent donc au travail, bientôt rejoints par Teyla. Il fallait vérifier que tout ce qui avait été commandé pour Noël était bien là, et séparer les décorations des cadeaux. John avait vu les choses en grand et Wolsey avait accepté, pour la plus grande joie du colonel-gamin. Marie apprit que le dirigeant de la cité était sur Terre et ne serait probablement pas de retour avant quelques jours.

Il était à peine plus de 11 heures lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur travail. John et Marie avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble. Vus de l'extérieur, un œil non averti les auraient pris pour deux amis de longue date, et cela ne surprit donc ni Teyla ni Jennifer d'entendre John proposer à la jeune femme de profiter du temps qu'ils avaient avant de manger pour "régler ce petit différent de tir." Marie s'était en effet gentiment moquée du colonel lorsqu'il avait visé, et surtout manqué, un soldat avec un pistolet en plastique. John l'avait alors mise au défi de faire un concours de tir avec lui. Il ne serait pas dit, avait-t-il affirmé, qu'il laissa cet affront impuni. Ce qui avait provoqué des éclats de rire chez les trois jeunes femmes.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le stand de tir.

Après 1h40 minutes, ils étaient à égalité, 29 tirs réussis chacun, mais il en restait encore un à la française, alors que John en avait fini. La jeune femme arma donc son fusil et se concentra sur la dernière cible. Elle allait tirer lorsqu'elle sentit une main effleurer son dos. Déconcentrée, elle rata son tir.

« Oh, zut, raté ! triompha John. Bon, on finit à égalité !

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste, ça. Vous avez triché…

- Qui moi ? fit John faussement contrarié.

- Oui, vous ! »

John ne put contenir son sérieux devant la moue de son adversaire. Il sourit

« Je n'ai fait que vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce. Vous aussi m'avez déconcentré.

- Quoi ? Quand ça ? Et comment ? demanda Marie

- Tout le long du concours. répondit John. En me regardant. » finit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Marie lui sourit en retour. Quel gamin, vraiment !

« Comment se fait-il que vous sachiez si bien tirer ? questionna John en rangea les armes.

- Eh bien, j'ai pratiqué le tir pendant plus de 15 ans. Vous avez devant vous une ancienne championne de France. Répondit-elle fièrement.

- Oh, oh ! Très bien, mademoiselle la championne, que diriez-vous d'aller manger ?

- Volontiers, colonel. »

Ils allèrent donc au mess. Une fois leurs plateaux remplis, John se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait déjà toute son équipe. La jeune femme le suivit et s'installa en face de lui.

Le repas fut joyeux, surtout quand Marie leur raconta qu'elle aurait battu le colonel s'il n'avait pas honteusement triché, ce dont John se défendit avec une mauvaise foi évidente. La jeune française était à présent très à l'aise parmi eux. Elle évitait de faire des gaffes, ce qui lui était de plus en plus facile, et elle avait de moins en moins l'impression d'être dans un rêve, ou tout du moins, elle y pensait de moins en moins.

Le repas terminé, Teyla et Ronon furent les premiers à se lever de table.

« Oh, Teyla, On se retrouve ici à 14h ? demanda John.

- Oui, parfait. lui répondit l'athosienne avant de se tourner vers Ronon. Vous viendrez nous aider ? »

Le Satédien la regarda et acquiesça. Teyla se tourna à nouveau vers John en souriant.

« À tout à l'heure, alors ! » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner avec Ronon.

Jennifer sourit en direction de Rodney :

« Tu vois, même Ronon vient nous aider. Tu pourrais quitter ton labo quelques heures pour en faire de même.

- Et laisser Zélenka travailler tout seul ? Il est capable de tout faire de travers. Il soupira devant l'air de Jennifer. Mais je viendrai, si je finis avant vous. »

Le couple se leva et s'en allèrent après que Jennifer eut promis à John d'être là à 14h.

« Alors, mademoiselle la championne ! » s'exclama John.

Marie sourit. Elle allait regretter de lui avoir dit cela.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour être punie assistance de Wolsey ? » continua le militaire.

La réponse vint tellement naturellement à la jeune femme qu'elle en fut presque étonnée.

« Une punition ? Venir sur cette cité, c'est un rêve qui se réalise ! »

Ce fut au colonel de sourire, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Marie. Elle se dit qu'elle devait lui faire l'effet d'une gamine qui venait de découvrir son cadeau de noël au pied du sapin. Mais après tout, c'était à peu près ce qu'elle ressentait, alors pourquoi s'en cacher ?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ce fut le silence entre eux. La jeune française nota que, comme elle, il avait fini son plateau, mais ne semblait pas pressé de quitter la table. Parfait ! Elle aurait pu rester là, en face de lui, des heures durant. Quoique…

La chute d'un plateau rappela à Marie qu'ils étaient au mess. En tournant brièvement la tête, elle se rendit compte que le colonel et elle étaient la proie de regards curieux. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux. John la vit néanmoins rougir et pris soudainement conscience du silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Un peu gêné, il tourna rapidement la tête et demanda :

« Je vais me chercher un café, vous en voulez ?

- Non, merci, je préfèrerai un chocolat, mais je peux aller le…

- Tututut, la coupa le militaire. Je m'en occupe ! »

Il récupéra les deux plateaux et alla les poser à l'endroit prévu pour, puis se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient les machine à café et autres. Arrivé là, il marqua une pose et revint à leur table.

« Chocobreak ou Nes ?

- Chocobreak, s'il vous plait. » répondit Marie en souriant.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas, puis se retourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

« Sucre ? »

Marie fit non de la tête, souriant de plus belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John revint avec les boissons. Ils continuèrent à discuter sans se rendre compte que le mess se vidait peu à peu. Bientôt, ils restaient seuls dans la salle. John finissait de raconter à la française une mission où tout avait été de travers. La jeune femme riait aux éclats devant les grimaces du militaire qui imitait tour à tour chacun de ses coéquipiers.

Tout à coup le militaire sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Ronon et Teyla.

« J'ai rêvé ou vous nous imitiez là ? » demanda le Satédien.

John, surpris, fit une grimace en direction de Marie :

« Traitresse ! Vous auriez pu me dire qu'ils arrivaient. Puis, se retournant vers les deux pégasiens. Mais non, pas du tout. Bon, c'est déjà l'heure ? On s'y met ? »

Teyla secoua la tête en souriant, alors que Marie n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire.

Les quatre amis se mirent donc au travail. Ils devaient décorer le mess pour le réveillon prévu le soir même. Rapidement par Jennifer Keller et plusieurs autres membres de la cité, ils installèrent les décorations, installèrent le grand sapin et changèrent la disposition des tables, pour libérer de la place pour aménager une piste de danse. Ils terminèrent en apportant les cadeaux pour les mettre sous le sapin.

À 18h30, ils en avaient fini. Le mess était méconnaissable, et ils étaient plutôt fiers d'eux.

« Bon merci tout le monde. On se retrouve vers 20h. À tout à l'heure ! » dit le colonel.

Tous s'en allèrent, y compris Rodney, qui les avait finalement rejoints vers 16h. Marie resta au milieu du mess, bientôt rejointe par le colonel Sheppard.

« Eh bien, Grey ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Rien, j'admire juste notre travail. C'est très réussi ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, on a bien bossé ! Et vous aviez raison, le sapin par là c'est mieux. Dit-il en désignant l'arbre décoré.

- Merci. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant. Puis Marie vit John s'approcher d'elle. Elle se sentit défaillir. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien.

« Vous avez quelque chose dans les cheveux, Grey. » dit-il en attrapant le dit quelque chose dans ses cheveux.

Il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Marie vit même son visage se rapprocher. Elle déglutit, sentant son cœur battre de façon anarchique dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Ah, Colonel Sheppard, je vous cherchais ! »

Les deux atlantes sursautèrent. Le cuisinier de la cité venait de faire irruption dans le mess. Marie se sentit rougir. Le cuisinier n'avait rien remarqué, ou faisait admirablement semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider Smith ?

- C'est au sujet du cocktail dinatoire de ce soir. Enfin, j'ai juste deux questions, si vous avez une minute.

- Oui, je viens. répondit John, qui ajouta à l'attention de Marie, Je suis désolé, il faut que j'aille voir ça… On se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! » acquiesça la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'elle entendit le colonel l'appeler :

« Grey ! »

Elle se retourna et l'entendit demander :

« Vous me réservez votre première danse, hein ? »

Elle sourit franchement et fit oui de la tête. John s'en alla.

Marie se rendit dans ses quartiers et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina ce qui aurait pu se passer si… Elle prit son oreiller et le serra dans ses bras. C'était un drôle de rêve, mais c'était un beau rêve. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux. « Fichu cuisinier » pensa-t-elle.

« Bon, ma grande, tu vas te lever, arrêter de sourire bêtement et aller te préparer… » Elle s'assit sur son lit. « Ou alors, tu vas juste te lever et aller te préparer ! » Ce qu'elle fit.

Après une longue douche, elle se changea. Elle avait trouvé une robe noire très jolie dans son placard. Elle s'était relevé les cheveux, et s'était maquillée légèrement mais avec goût. Elle finissait de mettre ses bijoux, lorsque la sonnette de sa chambre retentit.

Surprise, elle se dirigea vers la porte et commanda l'ouverture de la porte. Elle sourit instantanément lorsqu'elle vit le colonel Sheppard devant sa porte. Il portait un élégant costume noir très seyant, ses cheveux, encore et toujours en bataille.

« Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être du mal à retrouver le chemin du mess. dit-il simplement avec un sourire charmeur.

- Vous êtes bien aimable, colonel. Je vous remercie de votre attention. »

Elle sortit de sa chambre et tous les deux se rendirent au mess. Il était 20h passées, lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Ils y retrouvèrent leurs amis, tous très élégamment vêtus. La nuit était tombée, et les lumières installées l'après-midi éclairaient la pièce, donnant à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eue. Le sapin était magnifique. Marie regardait tout cela en souriant. Elle avait eu raison. Noël sur Atlantis, c'était quelque chose… elle tourna les yeux vers celui qui était en pleine discussion avec Rodney McKay. Comme si il avait senti son regard, John la regarda et sourit. Oui, surtout avec le beau John Sheppard.

La soirée fut merveilleuse. Marie s'amusa beaucoup avec Teyla et Jennifer et passa le reste de son temps avec John. Comme promis, elle lui avait réservé sa première danse… et toutes les autres en fait.

Encore plus encore, ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant cette soirée.

À la fin de la soirée, John raccompagna Marie à ses quartiers. Ils firent le trajet en silence. En sortant du téléporteur, Marie faillit percuter un homme. John la prit par la main et la tira pour lui éviter la collision. Puis il continua à marcher sans lâcher la main de la jeune femme qui souriait.

Arrivés aux quartiers de la jeune femme, Marie se retourna vers son compagnon. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Puis, comme dans une répétition de ce moment dans le mess, Marie vit le visage de John s'approcher du sien. Mais cette fois, elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser passer sa chance. Elle combla l'espace qui la séparait du militaire et l'embrassa. Elle sentit ses mains se poser dans ses cheveux pendant que les siennes trouvèrent leur place dans le dos de John.

Ils se séparèrent. Tous deux souriaient. Marie le regarda. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu avec ce sourire. Elle était heureuse.

« Bonne nuit. dit-il doucement.

- Bonne nuit. » s'entendit-elle répondre.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, puis John la regarda entrer dans ses quartiers. Elle laissa la porte se refermer, et posa sa main sur la porte… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer… Elle avait embrassé John Sheppard. Elle se retourna et s'allongea sur son lit… C'était un drôle de rêve, mais c'était le plus beau des rêves…

Elle ferma les yeux, revivant la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle venait de vivre… surtout les derniers instants.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Pas de bruit de vagues… elle reconnut sa chambre. Un peu déçue, elle se tourna dans son lit et jeta un œil à son réveil sur la table de chevet.

10h47… « houlà, quelle grasse mat' » pensa-t-elle.

Elle referma les yeux. En repensant à ce rêve qu'elle venait de faire, elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de John sur les siennes… Elle sourit.

Finalement, elle se leva et prépara son petit déjeuner. Elle alluma la télévision et se mit sur la chaîne d'informations, comme tous les matins. La sonnette de l'appartement retentit, lui arrachant une grimace. Elle alla à la porte et vit par le judas que c'était Sophie. Elle ouvrit.

« Ah, ben quand même ! s'exclama la nouvelle venue, qui entra dans l'appartement comme une tornade. Dis, je m'inquiétais… j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée hier…»

Marie la regarda un peu hébétée.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ton rendez-vous, hier soir ?

- Mon rendez-vous ? Mais c'est ce soir ! répondit Marie.

- Quoi ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais rendez-vous le soir de noël ! »

Marie regarda son amie. Elle ne comprenait pas. Oui, le soir de noël, le soir du 24, donc ce soir… Pourquoi…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la télévision. Elle tourna la tête vers l'écran. Celui-ci affichait la date du jour. Elle en resta interloquée… Le 25 décembre…

Sophie remarqua le trouble de son amie :

« Hé, Marie, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ça, j'aimerai bien le savoir…

- Alors, cette soirée ? Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna Sophie.

Marie la regarda. Elle sourit :

- Je crois que c'était mon plus beau Noël… »

- FIN -

_Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! _

_Bonne soirée à tous...  
_


End file.
